We're Just Friends Right?
by brslover77
Summary: As Boz and Mikayla are getting along more, their friendship becomes strong, and they care for each other through leaps and bounds. What if their friendship blossoms into a mutual crush? How will they advance with their relationship? Who will step in to find out that his love likes someone else? What will it take to steal her heart again? Bra-Bra-Brakayla!


**Yay! I'm back! It's been such a while since I have actually updated anything. I decided to write a story about Brakayla (again)...*cheers***

**As Boz and Mikayla are getting along more, their friendship becomes strong, and they care for each other through leaps and bounds. What if their friendship blossoms into a mutual crush? How will they advance with their relationship? Who will step in to find out that his love likes someone else? What will it take to steal her heart again? Bra-Bra-Brakayla!**

* * *

We're All Friends, Right?

Chapter 1: Perfection

Mikayla's POV

I don't know...maybe I enjoy hanging out with Boz.

Or maybe I really like him? Nah.

But is my heart beating for him? Not that I know of.

These questions reign in my head, and they've been like that for a while now. I doubt myself, always—but I'm also thinking that maybe, deep down, I do share a crush for him. But, I don't know...maybe I'll get over him or something, and act like nothing ever occurred to me.

Since this is the time of year that we don't do much for running our country, I had a lot of time to sit down, and relax. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit. I still have to babysit the kings. Sometimes I think to myself, _am I going to do this for the rest of my life?_ If that's the case, then I'd rather be laid off, and be launched to the volcanoes, where I can suffer and die slowly. Hah, maybe I'm over-exaggerating a bit again. I mean, I do share great friendships with them. It's not like I dislike them with a passion. No way! But sometimes, by the way they act, I feel like I should throw them off a cliff, and have a celebration.

But what was on my mind right now that was most important, was Boz. I was flipping through a photo album that Boz and I made ourselves, and every single time we had a best friend moment, we hired someone to take a picture of us. From catching a giant rainbow trout fish together, and to flying over the rainbow in the skies, we had a bunch of good times.

Perfection, huh? I guess so.

As I reach over to flip to the last page, the most recent memory, I heard footsteps. Giant, loud, and heavy footsteps.

Daddy.

"How's my baby girl doing? I just wanted to ask whether you wanted to go to the poetry slam with the kings and me."

"Poetry slam...huh?" That reminded me of someone, but it was so faint, like a slight gust of wind.

"So what do you say?" He grins. "It even has some giant brutes ready to smash the poets and break their bones!"

I had that feeling like I just couldn't bring myself to not smile.

"Sure, just let me grab my machete, and I'll be down in the plaza."

"Alright then, hurry up!" He left my room.

Hm, I wonder...Daddy usually doesn't want to go to poetry slams. I wonder what's gotten into him. I mean, it's not like I think he's a lunatic, he's not. He just seems...a bit...weird. Is he planning something I don't know about?

"Hey Mikayla, you're late!"

Boomer and Boz were standing in the plaza, waiting for me. By their attitude that they had just presented to me, I could definitely tell that they've been waiting for a while.

"I'm very sorry, my kings. I just took a while to grab my machete."

"Why do you even bring your machete? It's not like the Tarantula people are going to terrorize us." Boomer said.

"I am taking extra precautions to make sure you guys are safe, and I'm not taking any chances considering what happened last time. I saved your butts!"

"She's got a point," Boz says, nodding his head in agreement. "We were almost killed. We were almost eaten alive!" He grabs Boomer's shirt. "Do you know how it feels like to be eaten alive?"

"Geez, it's not like you've been swallowed before!" Boomer says. "Can you let go of me?"

Boz releases the tension from his hands. "The Slug Tarra. Don't you remember?"

Boomer laughs. "Oh yeah, that was a classic! It was like one arm in, one arm out, and two legs in, and all sorts of wacky badoozle—whatchamacalit...? "

"Most awkward position ever. Never going there again."

While Boomer and Boz were laughing their heads off, I just stood there. Feeling jealous. Thinking about ways to throw Boomer out the window. But why? Is it that their brotherly relationship bothers me? Or is it the fact that Boomer is talking to Boz more than I am...?

"Mikay-kay? Something on your mind?"

Boz looks at me, confused.

"N-No, it's nothing, really."

He smiles. "What about we get a froyo afterwards? Just you, me, and Boomer?"

He grins at me. That irresistibly stupid look on his face. That face that makes me want to slap him so hard. But yet...inside, I smile.

"Sure," I say bluntly.

~.~.~.~

The poetry slam seemed really full today, so that means there's going to be a lot of hearty laughs.

Boz, Boomer, Daddy, and I grabbed the side tables, where you could see the brutal thugs on the sides of the stage with ropes, eager to slam the amateur poets. It was quite a sight to see. You see, I haven't been to a show like this in such a while. So when you have an opportunity to attend something as exciting as this, you can't miss out on it.

It was quite a coincidence that Boz and I sat next to each other. I could feel his breath, a banana breath, that is, as his hands were inches away from mine. My hands were as cold as ice—I wonder whether Boz's are as warm as the sun, the heat that protects me. I felt so tempting to slide closer to him, and touch his lonely hand, to feel his heat spreading over to me.

No.

Please...no.

This can't be.

Have I actually taken a liking to Boz? The monkey king?

No.

Not this time.

Please.

I was crazy. Crazy out of my mind. My heart beats because of someone else...again. My heart was already broken once. Slightly. But now, I am forced to be crushing again. Why is it that our feelings are very confusing and random out of the blue? I just don't get it.

As the first poet, holding the microphone up to his shivering mouth, steps up on the stage nervously, I begin to focus my mind on that particular person and his physical feats. Blond hair, blue eyes, slightly tall build. Just like Boz. Almost like a mirror twin. I blush heavily.

"Hey, Mikayla, something wrong?"

Boomer lightly taps on my shoulder.

"H-Huh?" I ask, confused.

"Your head was down, you know." He says. "Usually when someone is definitely about to get slammed, you quickly stand up and scream like no tomorrow. Like last time! You were cahooting and yelling and cheering in excitement! My ears were bleeding, especially since I was sitting right next to you! I regretted that day..."

I laughed. "Yeah...that was really fun."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What in the world is wrong with you?"

"I-It's nothing."

"Nothing, smuthing, you are definitely lying. My Boomer senses can see whether you are telling...the truth!"

"What Boomer senses?" I ask, discouraged.

"Oh, you want to know? You see, it's my stomach, and I'll show yo—"

"No, that was not a request!" I said.

"Geez girl, you've gotten crazy as a cow!"

"Cows aren't crazy."

"Well, you've never seen one, haven't you?"

"Maybe like a hundred of them."

He looks at me in the eye. "Them cows...they're crazy animals."

"I've never seen a cow that went crazy before in my entire lifetime."

"At our time as lowly kids, we were quite the unlucky ones..."

"You must have gotten a mad cow somehow. Where did you get it?"

"Mad Cows Inc."

Figures. These idiots didn't realize they bought a mad cow.

When I looked up, I saw that the first poet was gone. That blond boy must have gotten knocked out. From the looks of it, he didn't really do great.

"Darn. I missed the good part!"

"Yeah, that was so brutal! I mean, half of his teeth got knocked out!" Boz says with excitement.

"I could see that."

Why...was I so...unoptimistic? Geez, guess I'm really freaking out. I'm never like that! Never!

But sometimes, when it comes to love, it can really change you.

I regret it.

* * *

**Review please! I'm not too fond of Bozkayla, but...I don't know. I don't really like them that much to be honest. Seen the new recent episodes of Pair of Kings? Yeah. **

**Bye bye! See you next chapter!**


End file.
